


Mine

by planetaryvenom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive!Angry!Cas, Rimming, Submissive!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetaryvenom/pseuds/planetaryvenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is angry and jealous upon hearing Dean has been thinking about saying yes to Michael, so he makes sure Dean knows who he belongs too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

“Cas,” Dean growled upon hearing wings behind him. “What have I said about personal spa-”  
  
He was cut short when the angel grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him from his chair and slammed his up against the far wall of the motel room. The action surprised Dean, knocking the wind from his lungs, and he became slightly fearful. But who wouldn't when faced with a pissed off angel in front of them?  
  
“Dean,” Cas growled back, his blue eyes dark with an angry fire.  
  
Sam was still in the room, probably near shitting himself judging by his wide eyed look and his  whole body spread across the wall on the other side of the room.  
  
“Cas?” Sam squeaked.  
  


“Sam leave. I need to speak with your brother.” He said, voice low.  
  
Sam gulped. He didn't want to leave Dean alone with the angered angel, but then again, he liked living, so he nodded and left the room as quickly as he could.  
  
Dean heard the door lock click just as Sam shut the door, and Dean knew he was in trouble, but what for? What had he done to anger Castiel so much?  
  
Afraid to speak lest he set the angel off, he started to form Castiel's name, but was cut off by chapped, warm lips brutally crushing his, felt his angel's hips push against his, driving Dean up the wall a bit. Cas's grip tightened on Dean's shoulders. His tongue met his angel's in a rough battle for dominance, but with Cas having anger on his side, Dean lost out and his angel's tongue claimed him, tasting every crevice.  
  
He finally pulled away, leaving Dean breathless and panting. A fire was already starting in his lower half.  
  
“I heard word you were going to say yes to Michael.” Castiel whispered, voice low and filled with anger, but also a small tinge of lust.  
  
Dean's eyes widened. No wonder he was so angry.  
  
“Cas let me explain,” Dean said.  
  
Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, rolling his neck also. “You are mine, Dean.” He said quietly.  
  
Dean stood still. He was in shit now. He was in deep shit. He wasn't just dealing with an angry angel, Cas was jealous.  
  
Castiel pulled Dean off the wall and slammed him back into it. He used so much force that the wall behind the hunter cracked.  
  
“You are mine!” He bellowed. “Mine!”  
  
Again he pulled Dean from the wall, but instead of slamming him into the wall, he threw him onto the bed next to them.  
  
Dean just laid there, a little dazed. He could feel the anger and power radiating from the angel, and it both terrified and aroused him. Cas turned to look at him, eyes still fiery. He strode to the bed, climbing onto it and leaning over the hunter underneath him.  
  
He lowered his head to Dean’s throat, just hovering for a moment before running his tongue over the skin towards his ear, placing a bite just under his ear, making Dean’s toes curl in his shoes and a small gasp escape his mouth. Castiel bit a little harder, the hunter biting his lip and turning his head away giving his angel more room.  
  
Cas pulled away and gripped Dean’s face in his hand, not all to gently either and kissed him again, more teeth and pain than pleasure and tongue, but Dean didn’t mind. Hell, Dean wanted it.  
  
Their clothes were gone in a flash, and Dean groaned at the contact of hot skin on hot skin. He felt the angel’s hard dick brush against his thigh and his stomach flipped in anticipation.  
  
Dean was left breathless yet again when the angel broke the kiss, but it was only a matter of mere milliseconds before a finger was in his mouth, and Dean knew to wrap his lips around it, coat it in saliva. All the while Dean did this, he looked up into Castiel’s eyes, which were now being over powered by his lust and need to be inside Dean. The angel licked his lips as his chest rose and fell heavily. He pulled his finger out of Dean’s mouth.  
  
“Enough,” He muttered, pushing Dean’s legs apart and pushing his wet digit against Dean’s hole.  
  
Dean bit his lip, waiting for the intrusion. It was always uncomfortable at first.  
  
Slowly Cas’s finger circled the ring of muscle, and slowly pushed through the first ring. As angry as he was, he didn’t want to hurt Dean. Dean was his, his lover. He’d never forgive himself if he hurt his hunter.  
  
Dean gasped as the finger slipped through. His walls clenched around it, wanting to rid it from his body, but it also pulled it in further.  
  
Castiel pushed his finger deeper, feeling the hunter clench and twitch around it. He twisted and clenched the sole digit inside Dean's cavity, making his hunter squirm and groan. He slipped in a second digit when he felt Dean was ready and immediately started pushing and scissoring his fingers inside.  
  
Dean's breathing was heavy and laboured as his angel worked him open. He wanted so badly to tell Cas to get a move on, but knew that probably wouldn't end all too well. Dean opened his eyes – which had been closed once Cas's fingers entered him – and looked up at his angel. His eyes widened when he saw black, feathery wings moving above him.  
  
Dean was entranced by them, and surprised he could see them. His angels wings disappeared from his view though when Castiel flipped him over and onto his stomach, forcing the hunter to kneel with his ass in the air and face in the pillows.  
  
Cas pulled his cheeks apart and delved his tongue between them, running his tongue over his hunters’ hole, making him jerk and twitch and gasp his name. His tongue slipped in as well as a finger, wetting Dean's insides and stretching him open.

 

Dean moaned, it wasn't often his angel paid this kind of attention to his sphincter, but when Cas did it was the most unbelievable thing he’d ever felt; left him wanting more and more until his angel finally drove himself inside.  
  
Cas pulled away and lowered Dean's ass and lined his cock up with the hunters hole, and slowly rubbed against it, drawing small circles in pre-come around it before finally entering, causing Dean to moan.  
  
“Ca-a-s,” Dean gasped, his eyes shutting from the burn of being stretched wider.  
  
He loved that burn though. Loved the feel of being stretched open for his angel, having his angel inside him.  
  
One of Cas's hands gripped Dean's hip and pushed in deeper, pulling out experimentally and pushing in again, revelling in the feel of Dean clenching around his hard dick. He speed up his thrusts, getting Dean's body used to him being there.  
  
He leant over Dean's back and bit the hunter's neck, laving his tongue over the area.  
  
“You're mine, Dean Winchester.” He growled into his ear.  
  
Dean cried out when Cas slapped his ass, gripping it tight, slapping the other side, giving the skin a soft red glow which made the angel smile.  
  
“No one else's, Dean. Just mine.” He whispered, pulling out and thrusting back in, pushing Dean further up the bed. “You belong to me. Got it?”  
  
Dean just nodded and groaned, lifting himself up and gripping the headboard of the bed while the angel kept fucking in and out of him, gradually building up speed.  
  
Castiel placed a hand on the wall in front of him, still keeping a firm grip on Dean's hip with the other while his hips crashed into his lovers. Dean groaned with every push and pull, into and out of his body. He moaned every time his angel hit his prostate, causing flashes of pleasure to travel throughout his body.  
  
“I’m the only one to have you.” Cas growled.  
  
Dean just gasped and nodded, jumping when he felt the tips of Cas’s wings touch his thighs. His feathers were so soft, softer than his skin.  
  
Dean made a sound of surprise when Cas flipped them round, Cas lying on his back now and Dean sitting astride him.  
  
Not once did Cas’s rhythm falter. The only thing that changed was that both of Castiel’s hands were on Dean, pushing him down onto his dick every time he pushed up, and Dean just rode it out, leaning over and gripping the head of the bed once again for support, clenching around Cas every now and then.  
  
“Say you’re mine, Dean.” Castiel groaned. “Say it!”  
  
Dean let his head fall back and rode his angel, making small noises which egged the angel on, made him go faster, harder. Dean moaned when his spot was hit again, and again.  
  
“I’m – _fuck_ – yours Cas!” He gasped.  
  
His hands gripped onto Castiel’s wings tightly when they came up to enclose Dean in a wall of feather and lean muscle. Cas groaned and his rhythm faltered a little while Dean gripped and pulled on the black feathers tightly; fingers entwining in them.  
  
Cas pulled himself up and gripped a hand into Dean’s short hair, pulling the hunter forward and smashing their mouths together. They bit and groaned into one another’s mouths, breathing heavily into one another, getting closer and closer to losing their minds in ecstasy.  
Dean came first with his angel's name on his lips, as Castiel inadvertently rubbed a finger down his spine, the feeling being the thing to finish him off.  
  
Cas came shortly after, as Dean’s fingers in his wings, pulling and twisting his feathers was too much for him. They collapsed on the bed, Cas’s wings covering them both, tickling Dean’s hot, sweaty skin. Both men were panting, and Cas made no move to remove his softening dick from his hunter.  
  
“I’m sorry for coming to you in anger.” The angel muttered apologetically.  
  
Dean shook his head.  
  
“I understand why.” He said.  
  
Cas nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean, keeping him close.  
  
“I’m not going to lose you.” He whispered.  
  
“I know.” Dean replied.  
  
He kissed his angels lips, softly this time and made himself comfortable atop his angel, Cas’s wings still closed around them in a cocoon that served as both a form of warmth but also privacy should Sam come back – which Dean highly doubted, as he was probably in a library somewhere still shitting himself – and Dean closed his eyes, feeling tired and boneless.  
  
“Mine,” Castiel cooed happily into Dean’s throat leaving a trail of soft kisses against his warm skin, nuzzling into him with his stubble covered chin.  
  
Dean smiled, drifting to sleep and hoping his angel would be there when he woke up, vaguely hoping that Cas would be up for it again later.


End file.
